1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a manifold for conducting charge air to cylinders of an internal combustion engine.
2. Related Art
Intake manifolds have been used for many years with multicylinder internal combustion engines. Because air usually enters an engine at a single point, given that the mass flow of air through an engine must be known, so as to permit controlling the air fuel ratio correctly to promote proper post-combustion treatment of exhaust gases, manifolding is typically used. Engine designers have been very careful to seal around the various passages through an intake manifold at the point where the manifold is attached to the cylinder head of an engine, so as to prevent air from passing from one inlet runner to another. Unfortunately, such sealing is expensive in terms of materials and also may cause excess weight because the engine designers must assure that solid surfaces are available in connection with both the intake manifold and the mating cylinder head to support a sealing capability.
It would be desirable to provide an intake manifold system which does not need sealing between adjacent runners and which provides opportunity for weight reduction and material cost reduction.